


Tonight Alright

by tumbleoutyourhair



Series: Some Nights [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Not Fic, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe it's a bad idea, but that doesn't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Alright

**Author's Note:**

> [I DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT I REFUSE TO APOLOGIZE.]
> 
> some ambivalent point set after Motel California but before they get home. Dean is in California for reasons.
> 
> ...I honestly don't know what else to say. let me know if I should edit/add any tags.
> 
> sorry not sorry.

maybe it’s the next night after the Motel From Hell, and they have to spend another night out in the middle of nowhere. maybe the bus can’t handle the heat. maybe reasons. but it’s another motel and Stiles can’t handle sleeping on the bus but he can’t go inside so he’s stuck slumped outside near the vending machines and the ice machine.

and maybe Dean’s there. maybe he’s passing through or maybe he’s just off a hunt. all he knows is that when he wanders outside to go get some ice there’s this long lanky kid looking like exhaustion and temptation. he’s propped against the wall, shoulders taking his weight and hips canted out like an invitation. he’s got one hand buried in his hair and one wrapped around his rib cage. he’s gnawing on the corner of his lower lip and his long lashes flutter against his cheekbones as he fights a losing battle against sleep. he looks like everything Dean pretends he doesn’t notice and if he wasn’t so obviously a kid, maybe he would.

but he doesn’t. he just strolls past, neatly stepping over the kid’s legs and ignoring the eyes that follow him on his way to the ice machine. he glances over at one point and the kid is still watching him but doesn’t really seem to be acknowledging that there’s a person there. the circles under his eyes are dark and Dean feels a surge of sympathy because this kid looks like how Dean feels on most days.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Stiles blinks, peering up at the man and holy christ if he wasn’t so exhausted he’d be tripping over himself. instead he just breathes out a pathetic excuse for a laugh. “I feel like I could use all the drinks." he tightens his grip on his hair and pulls slightly, trying to ground himself and he thinks he hears the man make a noise but he can’t tell because he hasn’t really heard anything except for the hiss of a fuse and the roar of flames for the past few hours. “I feel like I could use a—" he stops, losing his train of thought and snorts to himself. “fuck."

"Is that a statement or a come-on?"

Stiles looks up and the man is suddenly a few steps closer but still far enough away that Stiles doesn’t feel threatened. his brain is moving slow as molasses but he still catalogues the man’s eyes, his lashes, fuck his mouth and he can’t help the small keen that works it’s way up out of his throat.

and maybe Dean steps in slow and steady so as not to startle the kid. maybe he steps in between the kid’s legs, sliding a hand to curve around his narrow hips. and maybe Stiles lets his back arch further, head lolling to the side in an offer. maybe he shivers when the man makes a deep, approving noise in his chest as he grazes his teeth along Stiles’ jugular and rolls their hips together. and maybe this is probably a terrible idea but when Stiles has warm skin under his fingers and a hot mouth against his he can’t really find it in him to care.

maybe Dean snaps a little and pushes the kid flush against the wall, reaching down to hike a long leg around his hips. Stiles probably makes a heady noise and the man smirks while teething at his collar bone. Stiles can’t help but rock his hips up against the solid man, dick aching and heart racing. maybe he has a hand on the dry skin of the man’s back, and he definitely has one grasping at his shoulder. maybe Dean growls, hauling the kid up until he has to wrap both legs around Dean’s waist, mouth wide and gasping and Dean maybe can’t help but surge in and take it. Stiles probably can’t help the long, frantic writhe of his body and he probably doesn’t want to. the stranger keeps up a smooth roll of his hips and Stiles can feel the outline of his dick against his and maybe he moans about how he wants it in his mouth.

Dean maybe most definitely growls at that and this is the worst place the worst idea but when the kid is scrambling down and wresting with his belt he can’t really give a shit. and when the kid swallows him down with a desperate whimper he definitely doesn’t give a fuck, reaching with one hand to brace himself against the wall and the other threads through the kid’s hair. maybe after when the kid looks up at him with wide eyes, tongue darting out to lick his lips, Dean hauls him back to his feet and slots their mouths together.

and maybe when the man growls in his ear does he want it up against the wall or bent over a ‘67 Impala, Stiles whimpers and thinks maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> con. crit. always welcomed c:
> 
> [if anyone's interested you can find me on [tumblr](http://almostjohnkennexx.tumblr.com).]


End file.
